Episode 116
Episode 116 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. It features gTime Johnny and Paul's Ego. gTime Johnny hopes to release gTimers of the TechAge on the show. It is the first episode to come out after the long hiatus from the Europe Trip. It was streamed on the Amazing Atheist channel. Highlights * G-time Johnny as a guest. * Wil (shut up Wesley) Wheaton gets slapped like the bitch he is. * Erotic Brony Fanfic. * CC talks YouTube censorship. Videos Played # Galileo Galileo # Brony Fanfiction # Shut Up Wesley Remix # Charlie Charlie Challenge Pencil Game WARNING !!! CALLING UPON DEMONS !!! # Hey Youtube... Censorship, Man # POLICE STATE - Fascist Cops Arrest 2 Men For “Manspreading” On New York City Subway # Warrants issued for people who cheered at high school graduation # Republican Clowns for President (can't find) # Pizza saves woman's life (can't find) # Why people in Japan are sticking their heads in boxes # Criminal tackled a random man in between a car chase (can't find) # S.E. Cupp on Hillary's trust (can't find) # Mitch Mcconnell Animated (can't find) # Bruce Jennercide Start of the Show They played the usual video of their shameless tie-in with amazon. They then played Intro 3.0 for the first time on the show. The intro knocked Paul's world off. Ben got a new shitty ass mask as well. They got the legendary philosopher gTime Johnny, unfortunately he had shitty internet connection so you could barely hear him. They read Johnny's bio. Johnny then preached his philosophy and DP automatically converted to his worldview. Paul asked Johnny if he thought he was insane. Johnnys completely owend Paul in his genius response to complex to be understood by the average human. Johnny declared his plain for gTime by starting an indiegogo page and raise money until Obama, Putin, and the Pope recognize gTime as a valuable method of time. He continued to explain more of his amazing philosophy about earth-time, man-time, and world slavery to the peasants. Paul was being skeptical (just like a dumb atheist would) about children being more evolved. gTime Johnny slammed Paul again with a dose of logic. TJ told Johnny that he should be a word slave just to help people understand his worldview more clearly. Paul couldn't explain what Johnny was saying but understood. gTime also explained why he hated Catholics so much because they killed Galileo. They finally played a video of gTime Johnny singing about Galileo. TJ commented how Johnny was more easier to understand when he sings than when he speaks. Johnny explained that he is against marriage and thinks its word slavery. He explained how dogs are free to fuck whatever they want and not live in man-time. gTime unfortunately left the show. Middle of the Show They started talking about the ass plane service, getting in a fight with a bald guy, and other shit about their European trip. TJ was apparently a pussy and tried to back out the trip. They then played a video about erotic brony fan fiction. To brighten up the mood they played a shut up Wesley remix and watch Wil Wheaton get slapped like a jerk. They read a faggots tweet against the peasants for being jerks. They played a vigilant Christian warning us of the dangers of the Charlie Charlie pencil challenge and how it summoning evil demons. They then played a Creationist Cat video defending the peasants from the evils of the Christiano Film Group. The DP thinks its a false flag from the evil atheist community. They then played a news story on the patriarchal problem of MANSPREADING!!! The peasants were pro-manspreading, because their MRA misogynist. They played another video of police sending warrants on people for fucking yelling. The police were just doing there jobs. They played a video on Rick Perry running for president as long as the other Republican clowns. Then Scotty read a list he made of things TJ says in his sleep. Most of them were food oriented. End of the Show They played a video of a woman calling Pizza Hut, which somehow saved her life. They played another video about cutting a cardboard box too somehow resemble a theatre. They played a video of a man that tackles a man in a car-chase. They played a CNN video about Hilary's trust with S.E. Cupp's stupid commentary. Next, they played Mitch McConnell being animated because he moved his arms, other than that zero fucks were given. Lastly, the played a video by Wild Bill. His lack of a hat shocked TJ. Bill used Bruce Jenner's sex change to cry about the downfall of society and the age of evil liberals which tell kids to commit suicide. Wild Bill was apparently injecting common sense. Paul recalled an interesting anecdote. Quotes * "I drive people sane." - Johnny refuting Paul's Ego man time paradigm. * "I like consuming(?) biology for food." - Paul's Ego (might be not exactly accurate, confirm) * "Damn, that man time paradigm!" - TJ (confirm pls) * "Muslims are Catholic Time." - gTime on the middle east. * "This is the longest game of Madlibs." - TJ on gTime's ramblings. * "Come, be mechanical with me, Johnny." ''- TJ * ''"Hey guys its your vigilant ponyfucker Mario here." * "Censor the Peasants" - TJ trying to revolt against CC. * "Feminists and racists working together. It's beautiful." - TJ on the Manspreading holocaust. Trivia * gTime Johnny claimed he was raised by dogs. * gTime admitted to doing LSD. * Paul's Ego and TJ want gTime Johnny as a boss? (confirm, a little in) * gTime Johnny is a womanizer and gets more girls than the beast. * Computer coders think like wild animals, according to gTime Johnny. * Jimmy Jones is the word parrot inside our head. * gTime Johnny sung Alphabet Soup in the episode. * 4 year olds are the best negotiators. * Ben is very catholic and the tiniest (catholic time) terrorist, according to TJ. * TJ describes gTime Johnny's discussion as the world's longest game of Mad Libs. * Paul's Ego referenced Romeo and Juliet in this episode. * gTime Johnny seems to believe in a form of original sin. * TJ told gTime Johnny to write a book of poetry and that he would totally read it. * gTime Johnny admitted in the episode that he is not sure if a higher power exists. One can describe him as an agnostic, I suppose. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego